Blood Elf
(Formerly) (Formerly) |Row 2 title = Languages: |Row 2 info = Thalassian Orcish Common |Row 3 title = Racial Capital: |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Racial Leaders: |Row 4 info = }}The Blood Elves (or Sin'dorei, "children of the blood" in Thalassian) are high elves who changed their name after the Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas. Their new name is a dirge, referencing both the blood of their many brethren who fell during the Third War and their royal lineage. For nearly 7,000 years, the high elven society centered on the sacred Sunwell, a magical fount that was created using a vial of pure arcane energy from the first Well of Eternity. Nourished and strengthened by the Sunwell's potent energies, the high elves’ enchanted Kingdom of Quel'Thalas prospered within the verdant forests north of Lordaeorn. During the Third War, however, the high elves were nearly scoured from Azeroth. Led by the death knight Arthas, a Scourge army stormed into Quel'Thalas, slaughtering almost ninety percent of the kingdom’s population. Arthas then used the mystical Sunwell to resurrect the fallen necromancer Kel'Thuzad, irrevocably tainting the fount in the process. Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider rushed to his homeland's aid, and the survivors of the onslaught were renamed the "blood elves" in honor of their fallen people. The tainted Sunwell was destroyed, but the elves had grown addicted to its energies over the years and were left weakened and despondent without them. Kael'thas assured his brethren that he would find them a cure, and left Quel'Thalas in the hands of his regent, Lor'themar Theron, while he traveled to avenge his people and find a way to sate their hunger for magic. The blood elves strove to rebuild Quel'Thalas and reclaimed much of their land from the Scourge. Kael'thas had assured his people that one day he would return to Quel'Thalas and lead them to paradise, yet time revealed that his promises were nothing more than lies. On Outland, the prince became twisted due to his reliance on fel energy, the dark and corrupting essence wielded by the demonic Burning Legion itself. Unbeknownst to his ally, Illidan Stormrage, Kael'thas also came under the sway of the Legion's commander, Kil'jaeden. The prince ultimately returned to Quel'Thalas, seeking to usher his new master into Azeroth through the defiled Sunwell, though was killed for his treachery before his cataclysmic ambitions could be fulfilled. The Draenei prophet, Velen, then used the essence of a darkened naaru to restore the Sunwell as a fount of both arcane and holy energy. Inspired by the Sunwell's rebirth, the blood elves have since entered into a shining new era in their ancient race's history. Although some elves remain hesitant to abandon their dependence on arcane magic, others have embraced change for the betterment of Quel'Thalas. Despite the numerous tragedies of their past, the blood elves continue to stand strong and endure, tenaciously striving to restore their beloved nation's past glory. Introduction Those now known as blood elves were once high elves. With the great power and protection of the Sunwell at their beck and call, the elven kingdom of Quel'Thalas thrived for a strong 7000 years. Masters of magic, and with a natural affinity for wielding it, the high elves championed the belief that they were the "sun blessed." They basked in the Sunwell's might, using it much like the Highborne they descended from used the Well of Eternity. Life for the high elves changed during the Third War when King Arthas' Scourge attacked Quel'Thalas and shattered the elven race. The Scourge slew almost 90% of the high elven population,4 devastating their kingdom, and slaying King Anasterian Sunstrider. His son and heir, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, was thankfully studying magic in Dalaran at the time of the disaster and quickly rushed to his people's aid. He returned to find Quel'Thalas in ruins, and thirsting for vengeance, gathered the survivors and renamed them "blood elves" in honor of their fallen kin. Prior to the Sunwell's destruction, all high elves were constantly bathed in its magical power. Now bereft of this arcane energy, the elves of Quel'Thalas suffered heavily from terrible withdrawals. Kael'thas worried that they would soon die without another magical source to replace the Sunwell. Soon, the blood elves clashed with the Scourge and the Amani trolls, who were making inroads into the former elven territory. Lor'themar Theron was commanded to watch over the shattered elven kingdom and look to finding a cure for their addiction, while Kael'thas took a group of the strongest blood elf warriors and spellcasters and joined the Alliance resistance against the Scourge. They were eager to avenge themselves on the undead forces; however, bigotry on the part of the Alliance's commander prevented the human forces from fully utilizing the aid the blood elves could bring to their fight. Due to Grand Marshal Garithos' prejudices, Kael'thas was forced to accept the assistance of Lady Vashj, and her reptilian Naga. When the humans discovered that the blood elves were working with the naga, they were imprisoned and sentenced to death by Garithos, for "conspiring with the enemy". However Kael'thas and his soldiers escaped the prisons of Dalaran with the aid of the naga, who told Kael about Illidan Stormrage, and the possibility of his knowing a way to help the Blood Elves with their magical addiction. This group of blood elves then helped defeat the demon Magtheridon and claimed his Black Temple as their own. Kael'thas beseeched Illidan for a cure to the blood elves' addiction to magic. Illidan had a different proposal in mind, though: in return for the blood elves' loyalty, he would teach them to drain magic from powerful alternative sources, including demons. It was an offer Kael'thas felt he had to accept; he was certain his people would die without either a cure or a new source of magic. Kael'thas pledged his allegiance to Illidan, who taught several blood elves the techniques he had offered. These teachings spread to the other blood elves in Outland, who was then able to stave off their painful hunger for arcane magic. The prince sent back a master magus named Rommath and several of his magisters, with a message of hope for the blood elves remaining in Quel'Thalas: That one day Kael'thas would return to lead his people to paradise. Rommath has made great progress in teaching the blood elves advanced techniques to manipulate arcane energies, although unlike their brethren on Outland, the blood elves of Azeroth employed this technique only on mana crystals and small mana-bearing vermin, and attributed these teachings to Kael'thas alone - most were unaware of their prince's alliance with Illidan. With renewed purpose, the blood elves have now rebuilt the city of Silvermoon, though it is powered by volatile magics. Emboldened by the promise of Kael'thas' return, the weary citizens of Quel'Thalas now focus on regaining their strength, even as they forge a new path into an uncertain future. History Ten thousand years ago, during the reign of the night elf Queen Azshara, there was an elite magic-using sect known as the Highborne, who dabbled in magics that many other elves considered heretical by drawing upon the power of the Well of Eternity. Fiercely loyal to their queen, the Highborne opened a number of portals under her direction that brought forth the Burning Legion, triggering the War of the Ancients. Sometime after the Great Sundering, most of the surviving Highborne were exiled from Kalimdor and settled in the eastern continent, founding the kingdom of Quel'Thalas. They became known as high elves. During this time, they created the Sunwell and switched to a diurnal waking cycle. Their purple skin eventually faded to a pale peach color, like that of some humans and dwarves. Some sources imply this was a near-instantaneous transformation that occurred during the Sunwell's creation. The elves prospered for thousands of years in their enchanted kingdom, under the rule of the Sunstrider dynasty and the Convocation of Silvermoon. Although they were not without enemies - the elves constantly warred with a grudging foe, the Amani trolls of Zul'Aman, who had been displaced from the land by the elves' Highborne ancestors - Quel'Thalas stood strong for 7,000 years to come. During the Third War, Prince Arthas led his army of the Scourge against them, ravaging Quel'Thalas and corrupting the Sunwell. Despite the elves' best efforts, most of the high elven population were eradicated during this conflict. The elven scion, Kael'thas Sunstrider, quickly rushed to the aid of his homeland to rally the survivors. In remembrance of their fallen brethren, they renamed themselves the blood elves, or Sin'dorei, and swore to avenge their fallen race. The Sunwell had become tainted with dark magic during the Scourge invasion, and Kael'thas destroyed it to avert another catastrophe - this dark power corrupting and killing the elves. Though he was successful, its destruction manifested a crippling addiction in most of the elves, who had spent most of their lives tied to the Sunwell and suffused by its power. Without the Sunwell to sate them, the elves, addicted to the very power that once built their empire, began suffering from a withdrawal-based lethargy. Desperate for aid following the Third War, the blood elves joined the Alliance resistance. Kael'thas commanded his regent, Lor'themar Theron, to safeguard the elven homeland, and Halduron Brightwing was named the new Ranger-general of Silvermoon and general blood elf military leader. Kael himself took 15% of the blood elven race (including some of his most powerful and gifted magisters) to join with the Alliance fighting in the equally destroyed Lordaeron. However, this tenuous alliance would not last, and the blood elves came under the bigoted scrutiny of one Grand Marshal Garithos. Garithos, a human who had felt wronged the high elves' conduct in the past, consistently gave the blood elves either meager tasks beneath their capabilities, or worse, suicidal missions devoid of reinforcements, in order to rid himself of the Sin'dorei. Kael'thas and his forces were offered aid from an unlikely source: the naga under Lady Vashj, who shared a common ancestry with the elves and a common enemy in the Scourge. Out of options, Kael warily accepted her aid, though Garithos scapegoated this decision to put the entire blood elven contingent to death in the Dungeons of Dalaran. Viewing this as outright betrayal, Kael'thas was not so reluctant to accept Vashj's aid again when she offered to assist his escape. Prince Kael'thas led his followers to freedom, to the extra-dimensional wastes of Outland, the remnants of Draenor, and pledged allegiance to Illidan Stormrage, who promised to grant them a new source of magic by teaching them to siphon magic from powerful alternative sources, including demons. Together with their allies the naga, Illidan led the blood elves to conquer Outland, gaining in the process the friendship of the nearly extinct Broken. The blood elves then followed Illidan to the Icecrown Glacier in an attempt to destroy the Lich King; however, they were defeated by Arthas, who wounded Illidan, forcing the blood elves and naga to retreat, allowing Arthas to ascend the glacier and merge with the Lich King. During the battles in Northrend, several of the deceased blood elves (including the powerful bearer of Quel'Delar, Lana'thel) were raised into undeath by Arthas, to serve him as his "San'layn". Defeated, Kael's forces returned to Outland, and the prince began walking down a path that would have dire repercussions for all of the blood elves. Reclaiming Quel'Thalas In Quel'Thalas, the blood elves under Lor'themar Theron and Halduron Brightwing were undergoing their own tribulations. Retaking their homeland seemed a daunting task, as the Scourge was still occupying it in large numbers, and the kingdom was still a wasteland. Weakened by their addiction to magic, the general blood elf populace relied heavily on the Farstriders for protection, who were relatively unaffected by the withdrawal. The essence of the Sunwell, a woman named Anveena Teague, was kidnapped by the great traitor Dar'Khan Drathir (who had sold his people out to Arthas during the Scourge invasion) and brought to Quel'Thalas. Lor'themar and the Rangers attempted to avenge the Sunwell's destruction by killing Dar'Khan but were unsuccessful in the face of his dark magic. The blood elves ultimately allied with the blue dragon Kalecgos and his companions and succeeded in eliminating Dar'Khan for the time being. Lor'themar put Anveena under Sin'dorei protection, her status as the Sunwell's mortal avatar to be kept a closely guarded secret. Kael'thas sent back Grand Magister Rommath and a group of magisters to Quel'Thalas, to spread Illidan's teachings (said teachings Rommath smoothly attributed to Kael) and to reclaim Quel'Thalas with their powerful magic. Invigorated by the formidable new techniques at their disposal, such as forcibly taking the magic and power of arcane-bearing creatures, the blood elves were able to retake much of Quel'Thalas and even restore much of Silvermoon City. The remaining Scourge proved little match for Rommath and the magisters, who quickly went about destroying them and rebuilding the city "almost overnight." Emboldened by the notion of the prince's promised return to lead his people to power and glory, the blood elves began to focus on regaining all of their homeland and their strength to this end.6 Invigorated by Rommath's teachings, the elves were able to reclaim their strength and retake much of Eversong Woods. Others were not content with this and traveled south to the Ghostlands in order to drive the Scourge from Quel'Thalas forever. The blood elves were encouraged to deal with their magical addiction sensibly and with good judgment, to walk the line between deficiency and overindulgence. Having rebuilt much their kingdom, the blood elves looked to find new allies. They had once been part of the Alliance of Lordaeron, but the Alliance no longer cared to defend Quel'Thalas. The blood elves were offered aid from an unexpected source: the free-willed Forsaken undead, one of several established powers battling in ruined Lordaeron, reached out to the bewildered and overstretched Sin'dorei. The blood elves were initially wary of their intentions, fearing a trick; but the elves eventually acquiesced, as no one else was willing to fight for Quel'Thalas at all. The Forsaken have been working closely with the blood elves to purge the greater phalanxes of Scourge presence from the Ghostlands since their induction. Lor'themar Theron was Sylvanas Windrunner's second in command during the Scourge invasion of Quel'Thalas, and many Forsaken were high elves culled from the same battle. The aid provided by the Forsaken has included reinforcements, a number of outposts in and around the reclaimed blood elf territories, and a teleportation device between the Undercity and Silvermoon. Sylvanas claims to have retained a great love for her homeland and its people. In addition to their traditional Magisters and Farstriders, the blood elves expanded their power base with the addition of the Blood Knights, a group of errant paladins who wielded their powers through M'uru, a gift Kael had sent them from Outland, from whom the knights could take the Light. World of Warcraft The blood elf Lethtendris was drawn to Dire Maul and created a device to gather magical power that siphoned the energies of the place, in order to satisfy her cravings for arcane magic and ultimately destroy her enemies. Master Kariel Winthalus himself was incinerated by Prince Tortheldrin while trying to gain knowledge from the Shen'dralar ancients found within the place. In the Blasted Lands, Ambassador Ardalan tried to convince the Alliance to put aside their "petty squabbles" with the Horde and to instead unite with them against the Burning Legion. The two siblings Drazial and Lynnore were found in Blasted Lands handling quests to adventurers. An expedition led by Magus Rimtori traveled to Azshara searching for a rune, hiring and later betraying several orcish guards of the Horde. Ferelyn Bloodscorn joined the Argent Dawn. The Burning Crusade The Sin'dorei were able to reclaim much of Quel'Thalas, coming under the leadership of Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron, Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing, and Grand Magister Rommath. However, new trials appeared on the horizon: the technique of taking magic from external sources resulted in the birth of the "Wretched," a small offshoot of undead-esque, disorganized magical addicts who were unable to keep their withdrawal in check. Their presence became a reminder to the blood elves of the importance of controlling their magical addiction - for if they do not, it will control them. Blood elven adventurers went about putting down a number of the small pockets of Wretched lingering in Eversong. The blood elves were caught in the throes of constant combat: with the Scourge presence emanating from Deatholme on one hand and continued raids and attacks coming from the Amani trolls, who maintain their own holdings within the ruins and ziggurats of Zul'Aman on the other. The former threat was ultimately neutralized, thanks to the combined efforts of the Sin'dorei Magisters and Farstriders, along with support from the Forsaken. Under direction from leaders within the Ghostlands, this culminated with the eventual battle with and the demise of the Scourge leader, Dar'Khan Drathir, whose head was sent to Regent Lord Lor'themar. Concurrent with failed negotiations with the Alliance, and night elven incursions into Quel'Thalas, Lor'themar began to forge an alliance with the faction his Forsaken allies now belonged to the Horde. Several ambassadors were sent to and from Silvermoon, and Dar'Khan's death allowed the blood elves to take an equal seat at Warchief Thrall's political table. With that, Quel'Thalas began to find its footing once again. Rommath and the magisters quickly went about silencing any dissidents speaking against the new direction Silvermoon was taking, and the blood elves enforced what bordered on a totalitarian police state to better keep their people united. With the goal of joining with Prince Kael'thas on the agenda, several blood elves began undertaking pilgrimages to the shattered world of Outland. However, what they expected to find was a far cry from the trials and revelations that awaited them. Meanwhile, the blood elves in Outland under Prince Kael'thas dispersed—most, such as the powerful Sunfury forces, remained with the prince and took over the mana-rich area of Netherstorm. Others, such as the Eclipsion, traveled to serve Illidan Stormrage's ambitions in Shadowmoon Valley. Several were trained as demon hunters. The success rate of this training was mixed: some were driven to insanity, while others fully succeeded in their training and became elite members of Illidan's retinue. During this time, Kael'thas underwent a change that would have dire consequences. Outing Illidan as an inefficient leader, Kael sold his loyalties to Kil'jaeden and the Burning Legion; the demon lord promised Kael'thas salvation for his people and ultimate power.15 In secret, he began harvesting the great power coursing through Netherstorm, and his judgement—and actions—became increasingly callous. After ordering the slaughter of the Kirin'Var Village, Kael sent a raid of blood elves under Voren'thal the Seer to attack Shattrath City. However, Voren'thal and his followers surrendered to the Sha'tar and betrayed the twisted prince, forming the Scryers in order to oppose him. Though met with an icy reception by the Draenei residents of the city, a priesthood named the Aldor, the Scryers were granted their own Sin'dorei-themed portion of Shattrath. From here, they began to fight back against Kael'thas, and sent numerous agents back to Netherstorm and Shadowmoon Valley. The Scryers hoped to prove who their prince was truly working for and to save their people from destruction. Back in Quel'Thalas, antagonists from the past re-emerged. The troll warlord Zul'jin, still embittered by the orcs' abandonment of their siege of the elves' high home during the Second War (and the New Horde's subsequent acceptance of the same elves into their ranks), turned against his former allies. Within the walled fortress of Zul'Aman, largely untouched by the Scourge onslaught, Zul'jin directed the Hex Lord Malacrass to infuse the spirits of ancient animal gods into living troll warriors. Once again, the fearsome troll army was defeated, Zul'jin himself killed in the conflict. The Sin'dorei would not be troubled again by their old enemy for years to come. More blood elves from Quel'Thalas began their travels into Outland, urging their Horde allies (whom both Regent Lord Lor'themar and Grand Magister Rommath had enticed with the notion of uncorrupted orcs still holding a presence there) to do so too. However, what awaited them was not the paradise that was promised, but the barren wasteland of Hellfire. After dismantling his presence in Netherstorm, Kael's switch of allegiance was uncovered by the Scryers, and the prince himself was cornered in Tempest Keep. He was defeated, left for dead, though clung to life. Kael'thas appeared before the leader of the Sha'tar, the naaru A'dal, and berated him for not finishing the job. Announcing his loyalties to all those present, Kael'thas resolved to usher Kil'jaeden into Azeroth. Kael'thas returned to Quel'Thalas, and briefly attacked Silvermoon City with his felblood minions. Retaking M'uru from its chambers, Kael'thas set the stage for his final stand on the Isle of Quel'Danas. He also spirited Anveena away from her undisclosed location in Quel'Thalas. Lady Liadrin, the Blood Knight Matriarch, witnessed this attack on Silvermoon herself - and now without a power source for the Blood Knights, traveled to Shattrath to meet with A'dal. She learned that M'uru had resigned himself to this fate a long time ago, and pledged the blades of the Blood Knights to ending the prince's dark ambitions, and restoring Silvermoon to its glory. The Shattered Sun Offensive, a coalition of the Scryers' blood elves and the Aldor's Draenei, marched to liberate Quel'Danas. Prior to this turn of events, the prophet Velen foretold the revelations to come, tied to the Sin'dorei and their fate: A'dal says: 'Silvery moon, washed in blood,' A'dal says: 'Led astray into the night, armed with sword of broken Light.' A'dal says: 'Broken, then betrayed by one, standing there bestride the sun.' A'dal says: 'At darkest hour, redemption comes, in knightly lady sworn to blood.' Kael'thas made his final stand in the Magisters' Terrace, little more than a shadow of his former self, little more than a Wretched himself. He was cut down, and the Shattered Sun Offensive took the battle to the blood elves' Sunwell - now occupied by the most powerful blood elves under Kael's command, the Shadowsword, allowed to gorge themselves upon unlimited fel-power - and defeated them, along with their Burning Legion allies. Ultimately, the Shattered Sun Offensive relieved the Sunwell from the Burning Legion and even banished Kil'jaeden back to the Twisting Nether. The Sunwell restored After the encounter involving Kil'jaeden, it appeared that the Sunwell's powers were exhausted due to Anveena sacrificing herself, banishing Kil'jaeden back to the Twisting Nether; however, Prophet Velen and Lady Liadrin appeared to the scene shortly afterward. Velen dropped M'uru's small flickering "spark" into the Sunwell and, with that, a huge pillar of light emerged from the Sunwell, at which Velen responded: "In time, the light and hope within,sic will rebirth more than this mere fount of power... Mayhap - they will rebirth the soul of a nation." Inspired by the Sunwell's rebirth, the blood elves have since entered into a shining new era in their ancient race's history. Although some elves remained hesitant to abandon their dependence on arcane magic, others embraced change for the betterment of Quel'Thalas. Yet only time would tell if the blood elves can avoid repeating the tragic mistakes of their past.4 The blood elves no longer required draining magic to keep in good health, and their crippling addiction is sated once more, if not conquered completely. With the Sunwell's rebirth, the Blood Knights have engaged in a far more harmonious relationship with the Light, which they now channel directly through the Sunwell itself, wielding the Light in a healthy way, instead of dominating it. They have resolved to embrace their new source of power, as they forge for themselves a new identity as they lead their people into a more promising future. Interregnum With the betrayal and death of Prince Kael'thas, power passed to his regent, under whom the sin'dorei have turned to for leadership in their prince's place. Regent-Lord Lor'themar has resolved to see his people conquer their addiction completely. Rather than proclaim a new elven dynasty (he neither wants to nor believes that any other elf has a right to), Lor'themar has opted to retain his title of regent, despite his kingly side being encouraged by his ranger-general Halduron Brightwing. With no surviving members of the Sunstrider dynasty, Lor'themar has thus become the sole ruler of Quel'Thalas. During this period, the blood elves have fortified the Isle of Quel'Danas, keeping it well guarded and not open to visitations. Halduron Brightwing now controls access to the revitalized Sunwell, and the Sin'dorei remain ever vigilant. Lor'themar has attempted to mend bridges with what remains of his Quel'dorei cousins, allowing them access to the sacred Sunwell and offering the exiled inhabitants of a certain lodge aid and supplies. These attempts have varied in success, the former making pilgrimages to Quel'Thalas and the latter outright declining any assistance. The Sun King's shadow Kael's decision to ally himself with the Burning Legion, attack Silvermoon City in an attempt to steal M'uru, and forcibly put the few pilgrims who reached Outland into harsh labor, effectively severed the ties of loyalty to the twisted prince for all but the most damningly fanatical Sin'dorei. Following Kael'thas' demise, a number of the Sunfury forces have returned home to serve their people, rather than follow in Kael's increasingly dark path. Quel'Thalas has since branded Kael'thas a traitor, though the ramifications of this monumental betrayal have shaken its leadership to the core. Shortly after the reclamation of Quel'Danas, the Lich King turned his gaze towards conquest. Though Lor'themar was apprehensive to commit to another battle so soon after the events that transpired on Quel'Danas, with Sylvanas Windrunner's own brand of insistence the Sin'dorei agreed to fight alongside their allies in a renewed Northrend campaign to finally end the Lich King and avenge Quel'Thalas. Wrath of the Lich King The blood elves accompanied the Horde advance into Northrend, to do battle with the Lich King. Archmage Aethas Sunreaver, a powerful blood elven member of the Council of Six, was instrumental in allowing the Horde a sanctuary in the magical city of Dalaran, and his followers, the Sunreavers, seek to have blood elves admitted as members of the Kirin Tor. The Sunreavers sent numerous battle-mages to the Horde capital cities, in order to allow their allies quick travel to Wintergrasp Fortress. Eventually, the Argent Crusade acquired a foothold in Icecrown and proclaimed the Argent Tournament open. The Sunreavers represented the Horde champions during the tournament, and several blood elves including the Blood Knight champion, Malithas Brightblade, fought during the spectacle. An ancient Quel'dorei blade known as Quel'Delar was discovered sheathed in the snow outside the tournament grounds. Its owner, Thalorien Dawnseeker, had perished valiantly during the Scourge invasion, wielding the blade in defense of the Sunwell. It was later retrieved by Thalorien's good friend, Lana'thel, who accompanied Prince Kael'thas into Northrend, where she wielded Quel'Delar against Arthas himself. However, she was cut down and raised into undeath. Now as the Blood-Queen of the San'layn, a fallen sect of blood elves from that fateful expedition now forced to serve Arthas' will, Lana'thel reappeared and shattered Quel'Delar in an effort to sever all ties of emotion to it. The onlooking elves swore to see it restored. The journey to purify Quel'Delar of its Scourge taint would ultimately lead heroes to the Sunwell, where they have admitted entry once Ranger General Halduron Brightwing gives his permission. Within, Lor'themar Theron, Grand Magister Rommath, and Lady Liadrin are seen, along with Auric Sunchaser and groups of elven pilgrims. The purification of Quel'Delar - which varies from near-death for a non-blood elf and all-around praise for a Sin'dorei - ends with the reforged blade taken back to Dalaran. Liadrin publicly encouraged her brethren to completely conquer their addiction to magic, using the Sunwell to sustain them on this quest. Blood-Queen Lana'thel and her San'layn minions would ultimately perish during the battle in Icecrown Citadel, and the Lich King himself would follow suit. At long last, the blood elves had achieved their goal of seeing the despoiler of Quel'Thalas fall. Cataclysm Though relatively unhurt by the Shattering, the blood elves of Quel'Thalas are still dealing with sating their addiction. With the encouragement of their Regent Lord, Lor'themar Theron, and the renewed Sunwell's holy energy, a great number of the Sin'dorei have resolved to overcome the magical addiction that had plagued their race, though some are still hesitant to abandon their dependence on arcane magic. Over time, the Sunwell's Light could cure the blood elves of their cursed state, but some still cling to the arcane powers they procured and are hesitant to relinquish them. As ever, the Sin'dorei fight to protect Quel'Thalas, and to help redeem the soul of their ancient people. The blood elves seem to have generally accepted Lor'themar Theron's rule in the apparent absence of surviving royalty, or after the last scion's great betrayal. Lor'themar, who had weathered many of the kingdom's darkest days, fittingly will be the one to lead his people into a prosperous future. Under the leadership of High Examiner Tae'thelan Bloodwatcher, an ancient order known as The Reliquary has resurfaced to support Quel'Thalas and its Horde allies. With the goal of acquiring powerful magical artifacts for the safekeeping, and to free the elves of their magical addiction for good, the agents of the Reliquary have established themselves as a force to be reckoned with. Tae'thelan's goal is somewhat similar to the stated ambition of the Blood Knight matriarch, Lady Liadrin, who has also resolved to see her people overcome the baneful addiction that had so weakened them in the absence of the restored Sunwell. The Reliquary hold a presence in various zones, including the Badlands, the Blasted Lands, Uldaman and at least some degree of Uldum. Because their expulsion from night elf society after the War of the Ancients was due to their use of arcane magic, the blood elves were outraged to hear that the Kaldorei had welcomed the Highborne back and were tolerating the practice of arcane magic again. After witnessing the "rookie" mistakes made by the new Kaldorei magi, however, the blood elves are anxiously awaiting whatever mess the Kaldorei are going to put themselves in. A number of the blood elves seem to have taken on a more active role within the wider Horde following the shattering. Garrosh Hellscream himself holds court with several representatives of Silvermoon, and the Blood Knight Master Pyreanor is referred to as one of Warchief Hellscream's personal advisors. Envoy Sheelah and Guardian Menerin were sent to Ashenvale to support the Warsong Clan, though enemy agents were able to interrupt their plans. Several Sin'dorei have carved out a considerable rank in the army sent to conquer the Stonetalon Mountains, such as General Salaman, Spy-Mistress Anara, and Master Assassin Kel'istra. Subjugator Devo gains the loyalty of the Boulderslide Kobolds and uses them to reinforce Overlord Krom'gar's forces against the Alliance. Following the death of Furien at the hands of the Alliance in Desolace, his bereaved sister Cerelia goes about claiming vengeance - culminating in the eradication of Nijel's Point. In Azshara, several blood elves are found learning more about their heritage from the ancient elven ruins. Andorel Sunsworn coordinates the forced removal of the lingering night elves in the area. A retelling of elven history concerning the Crystal of Zin-Malor can be undertaken in Winterspring, addressing the intertwining plights of the Highborne, their fallen Quel'dorei descendants, and the recent venture of a blood elf Farstrider regiment, all of whom met their end on the icy shores of Lake Kel'Theril. Their stories are told through three lingering spirits: the Kaldorei Spirit, the Quel'dorei Spirit, and the Sin'dorei Spirit. Ranger General Halduron Brightwing and a regiment of Farstriders are found on the outskirts of Zul'Aman, securing the area and conversing with both the Darkspear Chieftain, Vol'jin, and Vereesa Windrunner. With the threat of a new troll empire brewing within Zul'Aman, the Ranger-General has called upon the support Vereesa could offer, to which she gladly accepted, though Lor'themar Theron is less than pleased with this decision. Post-Cataclysm With the war between the Horde and Alliance reaching boiling levels, Warchief Garrosh Hellscream has sought to make his expansionist dreams a reality, beginning (but not ending) with Theramore Isle. The blood elves are viewed as an essential part of the Horde, due in part to their considerable technological advancement, particularly their fearsome mana bomb technology. Lor'themar Theron appears to have distanced himself from the thumb of Sylvanas Windrunner in recent times, in contrast to his almost subservient attitude post-Quel'Danas. Instead, he has gained favor and respect from Garrosh Hellscream, while keeping himself at a safe distance from the Warchief, too. The Regent Lord has stated that the blood elves are loyal to the Horde that took them in when no one else would, and that loyalty to Garrosh, being its leader, is a result of that, not the cause. Lor'themar and Halduron decided to send Kelantir Bloodblade and two ships of sin'dorei warriors to fight in Garrosh's war against Theramore, though Kelantir was ultimately assassinated after gravitating more towards the views of Vol'jin and Baine Bloodhoof, openly questioning Garrosh's methods. The blood elves of Dalaran, now an official part of the Kirin Tor after the ]]Sunreavers]]' successful efforts to have them readmitted as members, found themselves undergoing their own intrigues: Aethas and Rhonin chose to allow a contingent of Kirin Tor magi to aid Theramore as a deterrent, though the mage the two nominated for the task -- Thalen Songweaver—was revealed to be Garrosh's spy, with knowledge of the theft of the Focusing Iris. Thalen created a mana bomb for the Warchief which, augmented by the power of the iris, was dropped over Theramore, utterly annihilating it. Thalen's treachery was a blow to Aethas' cause. Mists of Pandaria Blood elven history can be seen on the isle of Pandaria, during the H Family Tree quest. Lorewalker Cho makes several observations as he views figures of the blood elves, their high elven forefathers, and their night elven ancestors, taking special note of the suffering the race had gone through in recent times, the reason behind the blood elves' moniker, the great power the race wields, and the burdens that had come with it. Landfall The blood elves arrive in force to Pandaria, Regent Lord Theron himself leading a retinue of rangers, Sunfury, Blood Knights to the scene. The Reliquary has also been deployed, dispersing to uncover secrets long-hidden on the continent. Relations between the sin'dorei and the Horde become strained due to multiple instances of the blood elves' welfare being disregarded by the Warchief Garrosh, culminating in Lor'themar contemplating pulling Quel'Thalas out of the Horde, and rejoining the Alliance. As Lor'themar and Varian Wrynn begin talks to this end, however, the Sunreavers (whose ranks included agents of Garrosh Hellscream willing to risk their neutrality for his sake) are violently expelled from Dalaran by Jaina Proudmoore, who declares it for the Alliance. In retaliation, Grand Magister Rommath assaults Dalaran in an effort to rescue Aethas and the Sunreavers. He succeeds in his mission, coming to the aid of many wounded Sunreavers, forewarning those unaware of the danger, and freeing Aethas himself from the Violet Citadel. In the aftermath of this, the Sunreavers come to hold Garrosh as responsible for their removal from Dalaran as Jaina herself. Though Jaina's purge puts an end to the talks between Theron and King Wrynn (and forces the Sin'dorei back to Hellscream's Horde), Lor'themar is incensed at Garrosh regardless, and relations between them break down. Lor'themar orders Halduron and Rommath to assemble the rangers and magi, and states that the time had come for the sin'dorei to take matters into their own hands. The Thunder King Lor'themar led the Sunreaver Onslaught, which gathers members from all different forces of Silvermoon: the Blood Knights, the Spell Breakers, the Farstriders, the Magisters, the reliquary and obviously, the Sunreavers. The assault is directed on the Isle of Thunder, their goal is to recoup all useful titanic artifacts from the mogu in order to guarantee their survival during the Horde's crisis. Also, they counteract the Thunder King and their Zandalari allies. During the conquest, they often confronted the Kirin Tor Offensive. The blood elves came on three destroyers and succeeded in the construction of a base on the Isle of Thunder thanks to Scout Captain Elsia, naming it Dawnseeker Promontory in honor of Thalorien Dawnseeker. The war raged and the blood elves, led by Lor'themar on the front, broke the wall of the fortress. With the Shado-Pan Assault, they took the Thunder Forges and tried to prevent the resurrection of Nalak, while confronting their alliance counterpart directly. Ultimately, they took the anima of the Dark Animus in the Throne of Thunder, which is now being analyzed by Aethas. Siege of Orgrimmar Led by Lor'themar, the blood elves sailed from Pandaria to Durotar to help both Vol'jin's rebellion and most of the Alliance in their conquest against Garrosh. They helped take control of Bladefist Bay and made contact with Vol'jin. With the combined forces, Garrosh was ultimately defeated. Warlords of Draenor Headed by the Blood Knights, the blood elven Sunsworn force traveled to Draenor under Lady Liadrin's command. They fought with the Auchenai in defense of Auchindoun and Shattrath. It was said that their role in the expansion would bring their understanding of the Light and the origin of paladins full circle from The Burning Crusade, but this plot thread was ultimately not touched upon. The Reliquary also made their way to Draenor, clashing with the Explorers' League and Steamwheedle Cartel on Ashran, the former in search of an ancient artifact and the latter over the ethics of hoarding magical items versus selling them for profit. Legion Blood elf demon hunters belonging to the Illidari make a return, having been sent on a mission by their progenitor some ten years beforehand during the Invasion of Outland. Like their night elf counterparts, their demonic features and heavy reliance on fel magic has caused them to be frowned upon by their people, but their great powers will prove invaluable in the battle against the Burning Legion. The Sin'dorei also appear during the final stages of the Nightborne rebellion. The blood elven army, led by Lady Liadrin and Grand Magister Rommath, join forces (albeit uneasily) with the night elves and the high elves to help free Suramar city from Grand Magistrix Elisande's, and by extension, the Legion's control. A group of blood elf scholars led by Magister Umbric was exiled from Silvermoon for their experimentation with the Void. After an altercation with void ethereals, Umbric and his brethren were transformed into void elves. Alleria Windrunner, the first mortal to succeed at mastering the Void, came to the aid of her kin and taught the void elves how to control the shadows. Through her, they pledged their newfound powers to the Alliance. Battle for Azeroth The shared history of the blood elves with the Nightborne, as well as their assistance with the rebellion will play a major role in bringing them into the Horde during the Battle for Azeroth. Quel'Thalas is also known to be one of the last bastions of Horde power in the Eastern Kingdoms following the Battle for Lordaeron. Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Blood Elf Category:New Horde Category:Races Category:Thalassian Elf